Kimi Dake o Mamoritai (Ultraman Dyna)
Kimi Dake o Mamoritai (君だけを守りたい lit. "Only You Do I Wish to Protect") is the first ending theme performed by Fumiaki Nakajima. The song initially served as the ending theme of Ultraman Dyna. and Now Music Sell by Ultraman Series's Fan and Mike (Now is Creator) and is for Mike's Favorite ending theme Lyrics Original Japanese lyrics 青空がある限り　風は時を運ぶよ 勇気がある限り　夢は必す叶うよ 涙が あふれるまま　Hey!Hey!　走り出せ 赤い地平線の彼方　明日があるのさ 誰よりも 何よりも 君だけを守りたい いつまでも　どこまでも　君だけを守りたい Wow Wow Wow　叫ぼう　世界は終わらない 哀しみがある限り　人は夜に迷うよ あきらめない限り　夢は側にあるよ 想い出胸に抱いて　Hey!Hey!　目を閉じろ 心の中に君の未来があるのさ 誰よりも 何よりも 愛だけを信じたい いつまでも　どこまでも　愛だけを信じたい Wow Wow Wow　叫ぼう　世界は一つさ 愛しい人の胸に 誰もが帰ってゆくよ 懐かしく暖かい 光に包まれながら‥いつか 誰よりも 何よりも 君だけを守りたい いつまでも　どこまでも　君だけを守りたい ラララララ…君だけを守りたい ラララララ…君だけを守りたい Wow Wow Wow　もう一度 Wow Wow Wow 叫ぼう　世界は終わらない Japanese transliteration Aozora ga aru kagiri, Kaze wa toki wo hakobu yo Yuuki ga aru kagiri, Yume wa kanarazaru kanao yo Namida ga afureru mama, Hey! Hey! Hashiridase! Akai chiheisen no kanata, Ashita ga aru no sa Dare yori mo naniyori mo, Kimi dake wo mamoritai Itsu made mo doko made mo, Kimi dake wo mamoritai Wow Wow Wow sakebou, Sekai wa owaranai Kanashimi ga aru kagiri, Hito wa yoru ni mayou yo Akiramenai kagiri, Yume wa soba ni aru yo Omoide mune ni daite Hey! Hey! Me wo tojiro Kokoro no naka ni kimi no mirai ga aru no sa Dare yori mo naniyori mo, Ai dake wo shinjitai Itsu made mo doko made mo, Ai dake wo shinjitai Wow Wow Wow sakebou, Sekai wa hitotsu-sa Itoshī hito no mune ni daremoga kaette yuku yo Natsukashiku attakai, Hikari ni tsutsumare nagara‥itsuka Dare yori mo naniyori mo, Kimi dake wo mamoritai Itsu made mo doko made mo, Kimi dake wo mamoritai Lalalalala… Kimi dake wo mamoritai Lalalalala… Kimi dake wo mamoritai Wow Wow Wow Mōichido Wow Wow Wow sakebou, Sekai wa owaranai English transliteration I'll carry on time's wind as long as there is a blue sky As long as there is courage my dreams will come true. My tears are tears overflowing, Hey!Hey! Begin to run! Is there a tomorrow beyond the red horizon? Only you do I wish to protect more than anyone More than anything, anywhere, for eternity And I shout Wow Wow Wow Wow the world won't end As long as there is this sea of sadness, some will be lost in the night As long as you do not give up, your dreams will remain with you While you hug the memories to your chest Hey! Hey! Close your eyes, do you have your future in mind? You want me to believe, you want me to love, I want believe, I want to love you anywhere, for eternity And I shout Wow Wow Wow Wow! we'll unite the world! Everyone will return to their dear ones' chests, they'll be wrapped in nostalgic light.... someday Only you do I wish to protect more than anyone I want to protect you anywhere, for eternity Lalalalala… I want to protect you! Lalalalala… I want to protect you! Wow Wow Wow! shout it again! And I shout Wow Wow Wow Wow the world won't end Trivia * Mike is Think Creator for that song and is call "What Happened for Things?" is Funny for Subtitles * Original Audio Is Change by Japan and All World for Ultraman Dyna Series and get new for Music Other Versions * Takeshi Tsuruno, the actor of Shin Asuka, had provided his own version of the song, and released as a single in 2009. * Two versions of the song are featured in Ultraman Saga, included in its OST. ** Risa of Team U sang the first verse of the theme song. ** A new version of the song is again provided by Takeshi himself. Category:Ultraman Dyna Category:Songs Category:Ending themes Category:Mike's Favorite Category:Songs from the Ultra Series